You'll Be in My Heart, Always
by petitprincess
Summary: Simba and Sarabi both miss each other a lot. Sarabi can't tell anyone due to the law that Scar passed. And Simba is afraid his friends just won't understand. So, they both leave for a little bit and sing a song that shows their love for each other.


**A/N: This song was requested by Queen Mufasa94. So i kind of want to give her credit. I know i said i was going to do Prince Ali reprise. But, i'm kinda of having a hard time changing the lyrics. I also want to say i'm sorry for the people who read my fanfics. It's going to take me a while to update my stories. I hope you guys can understand that. Also, i'll be really happy if someone can help me with Prince Ali reprise song, i need some help. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

It has been a few weeks sense Scar had taken the throne. He passed a law that no one was allowed to speak of the name Mufasa or Simba during his reign. That hurt Sarabi so much. She still had been grieving over hearing about their deaths. Now that she can't even speak to anyone about her grievance, she's tortured to remember every bit of memory of them. She could've done something to prevent it. Yet, she did nothing.

Night fell on the Pridelands; Sarabi sneaked out of the den and went somewhere to clear her mind.

* * *

Sarabi went to where Simba and Mufasa talked about the Great Kings. She sighed and lay down in the grass. She looked up and said, "Scar may want everyone to forget about you both. But, you'll always be with me."

The stars twinkled in the sky. Sarabi took a deep breath. She thought about one day she was taking care of Simba when he was still a baby. She sang a song that she had remembered ever since then. It was to help him calm down. She looked around and sang, "Come stop your crying and we'll be alright. Just take my paw, hold it tight."

She looked back Pride Rock and she thought of Scar instantly. She glared in the direction. She continued, "I will protect you from all around you, I will be here don't you cry. For one so small, you seem so strong. My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm, this bond between us can't be broken, I will be here don't you cry."

She got up and looked up at stars. "Cos you'll be in my heart, yes you'll be in my heart, from this day on now and forever more. You'll be in my heart. No matter what they say. You'll be here in my heart, always."

* * *

Things weren't different for Simba. He still felt bad for thinking he killed his father. He imagined that his mother must be crushed by that fact. But, he still felt like no matter what his mother was told, she'd still love him. It makes sense, right? He waited until it was dark to leave Timon and Pumbaa. He thought it was kind of silly that he was still upset being an adult. Then again, it was still kind of a dramatic experience. But, he still didn't want to tell the guys.

He went to a cliff and looked at the stars. That night with his dad was the last time he saw him. He wished it was longer memory. The last he saw his mom was when he told her he was leaving and that's it. If only he could have had sentimental moment with her at the time. Unfortunately, he didn't. He sighed. _I could've done something to prevent this mess. Why didn't I?_ He looked up at the stars and saw them shine brightly. The stars reminded him of them both.

He looked back, just in case someone followed him. When he knew it was clear, he took a deep breath and sang, "Why can't they understand the way we feel? They just don't trust what they can't explain. I know we're different. Deep inside us, we're not that different at all. And you'll be in my heart. Yes you'll be in my heart, from this day on now and forever more."

Sarabi sang, "Don't listen to them, 'cos what do they know (What do they know)? We need each other, to have to hold. They'll see in time, I know."

Simba informed/sang, "When destiny calls you, you must be strong (You gotta be strong). I may not be with you, but you got to hold on. They'll see in time, I know. That you're there together 'cos,"

Stars started shooting across the sky. They both felt very emotional.

Sarabi finished, "You'll be in my heart. Believe me. You'll be in my heart."

"I'll be there from this day on, now and forever more. Ooh you'll be in my heart (You'll be here in my heart). No matter what they say (I'll be with you). You'll be here in my heart (I'll be there). Always." Simba said.

Sarabi sang, "Always, I'll be with you. I'll be there for you always, always and always. Just look over your shoulder (x3)."

The both finished, "I'll be there always."

Simba sighed, "If only you were here with me." He went back into the jungle.

* * *

Sarabi felt like crying. She felt like Simba was right there with her, listening, but she knew he wasn't. She started lying back down. She rested her head on her paw. Before she fell asleep, she whispered, "Always."

With that, she fell asleep.

* * *

**I hope you liked this. I didn't really need to change the lyrics for this song. Also, if you read my other stories and you have an idea, i would love to hear them. Just place it in your review. Every little review helps a lot!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Lion King characters. I don't own You'll Be in My Heart.**


End file.
